Thursday Evening Jetlag
by Lola-2011
Summary: Erin and David use Skype and cupcakes to share their baby's gender with her children. Pure fluff.


Thursday Evening Jetlag

The plane ride was full of turbulence. And the dinner everyone had planned to have when they landed fell to the wayside. Everyone's stomach was topsy-turvy. Everyone but Erin who surprisingly enough felt fantastic and energetic from the nap she had from Quantico to the middle of nowhere Kansas.

David slid the card in the keyless entry and pushed the door open. "Home sweet home."

Erin dropped her purse on the sofa. "Don't get too comfortable." she warned him. "I want this case wrapped up as quickly as possible with little to no national press coverage."

He placed their bags on the bed. "I know, I know, you're here to keep everything in balance."

"And you in line." she sat down on the sofa and removed her heels, letting them fall to the floor. "Where's my laptop? I want to skype the kids."

"I'm having the cupcakes delivered at eight." he glanced down at his watch. "Which gives us about four minutes." He grabbed her briefcase and took it to her.

She immediately retrieved the computer and within a minute the faces of her children filled her screen.

Olivia was almost bursting with excitement. "What is it? What is it? Is it a girl? Was I right? Please tell me I was right." she said. "Of course I would be totally okay with a boy."

Grace rolled her eyes. "Yeah you would totally be okay with a brother after all that."

Dashiell was the least excited of the three. "The only way you can save this whole new baby thing is if it's a boy, mom."

"I'll see what I can do." she told her children. "Since I have so much control and all."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Grace asked. "Are you going to tell us or what?"

David joined Erin on the sofa. "Now what fun would that be?" he asked. "I thought we'd do a little something special."

Olivia moved closer to the camera. "Like a game?"

The doorbell rang in the distance. "I'll get it." Dashiell offered. He returned less than thirty seconds later with a box from the local bakery. "Cupcakes? Aren't we a little old?"

David couldn't help but laugh. "They're not just any cupcakes." he told them. "I want everyone to take one out of the box."

Grace arched her eyebrow. Exactly like her mother. "Why?"

"Just do it." Erin told them. "There's filling in the middle. Pink is for a girl, blue is for a boy. So on the count of three everyone take a bite."

Dashiell sighed. "This is lame."

Grace rolled her eyes. "You take the fun out of everything, Dash!"

"Stop it!" Olivia yelled. "I really want to know."

Erin just shook her head. "Okay, okay. That's enough, kids." she told them. "One. Two. Three."

Each kids took a devouring bite and quickly pulled the cupcake back to look at the filling. "It's a boy." Dashiell said. "I can live with that. I can teach him to play baseball."

"I really didn't care." Grace said. "As long as you and the baby is healthy that's all that matters."

Olivia took another bite of the cupcake. "I guess I'll learn to live with it." she mumbled. "I'm really bummed though."

Erin smiled sympathetically at her youngest daughter. "I know you are, Livvie." she said. "But we can still go shopping and decorate the nursery for a boy."

She shrugged. "I know." she replied. "I'll feel better after I sleep on it."

David laughed. He saw so much of Erin in her children. And wondered how much of her he would see in their child. How much of himself he would see. His hand absentmindedly rubbed soothing circles on her rounded stomach. "You kids need to get ready for bed." he told them. "We'll be home as soon as possible."

An echo of goodnights were exchange and David closed the laptop and placed it on the coffee table. "Room service?"

"That would be wonderful."

"What would you like?"

Erin shrugged. "Surprise me."

"Oh no!" David said. "It's so much easier when you just tell me what you want. Saves time and keeps me from getting in trouble."

"I don't know what I want."

"Fruit?"

She shook her head. "Why are you always pushing fruit on me?"

"Because you don't eat nearly enough."

"I always drink orange juice."

"That's not enough."

Erin sighed heavily. "Okay." she breathed out. "I want strawberries."

David smiled. "Good choice."

"Dipped in chocolate with whipped cream on the side."

He just shook his head. "Chocolate dipped strawberries it is, my love."

"You spoil me."

"Always."

-Finished


End file.
